


even when the night comes crashing down

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Safeword Use, Setting Boundaries, no actual smut srry, or close enough to it at least, roger is a good boyfriend, we stan good communication!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: “Is it too much?" Roger asks gently.John hesitates.Roger strokes John’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. “You can tell me if it is,” he says, his voice soft.*Or, John and Roger try something new. John doesn't end up liking it as much as he thought he would.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: rocktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	even when the night comes crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day two babeyyy!!

“Is it too much?" Roger asks gently.

John hesitates.

Roger strokes John’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. “You can tell me if it is,” he says, his voice soft.

John bites his lip, casting his eyes to the side. “I…yeah,” he admits, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize," Roger tells him, not missing a beat.

John nods, still not meeting his eyes.

“Do you want to stop?" Roger asks then.

John is quiet again for a long moment. “Yes," he says finally.

“Okay,” Roger says, pulling out as carefully as he can. “That’s alright.”

“Sorry,” John says again, and Roger can see how his lower lip is starting to tremble.

“Deaky, hey,” Roger frowns, moving out of the way as John shifts up to sit against the pillows. “Don’t be sorry. It’s alright love, really.”

John only nods, staring down at his hands in his lap. He draws in a shaky breath and hurriedly brushes a stray tear from his cheek, and Roger’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. He stares for a moment, not quite sure what to do.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Roger asks finally, and when John nods again Roger scoots closer, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders.

John goes easily, thankfully– he almost seems to melt into Roger’s touch, slumping against him and resting his head on Roger’s shoulder. He even takes Roger’s free hand and interlocks their fingers, squeezing gently. He doesn’t say anything, though. Roger stays quiet, giving John as much time as he needs, letting him decide when he’s ready to talk.

“I’m alright,” John says finally. “Just… I got overwhelmed, I guess.”

“That’s alright,” Roger says softly, rubbing his thumb over John’s hand, slow and comforting. “I know it was a lot.”

“I’m… I don’t think I want to do that again,” John confesses.

“Then we won’t,” Roger says easily.

“But you like it,” John frowns, lifting his head to look at Roger properly, still looking much too guilty for Roger’s taste.

“I only like it if you like it,” Roger reminds him, bringing his hand up to tuck John’s long hair back behind his ear, and then cupping his cheek gently. John closes his eyes, leaning into the touch and taking a deep breath. 

“I know,” John says finally. “Sorry, I just get worried sometimes.”

“You? Worried?” Roger teases. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

John laughs weakly, giving him a light smack on the arm.

“I love you,” Roger reminds him gently, “I always want you to be comfortable. I never want to do anything you don’t want, yeah?”

“Okay,” John says softly, nodding. He gives Roger a small, wobbly sort of smile, and Roger can’t help but lean in to kiss him, long and lingering.

“Want me to draw us a bath?” he suggests once he pulls away, and John’s smile widens a little.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
